


Step-Daddy

by LongLiveEvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cora Mills/Emma Swan, Dirty Talk, Don't like it don't read it., Emma G!P, Emma is Regina's step-daddy, F/F, Filth, Girl Penis Emma Swan, NSFW, Name Calling, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Porn Without Plot, Regina is eighteen, Regina is so thirsty for her daddy, pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveEvilQueen/pseuds/LongLiveEvilQueen
Summary: Regina has fun with her step-daddy





	1. Daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or its characters

Emma sat at the kitchen table, a pile of unopened mail in front of her. She'd been sitting there for ten minutes now and she knew she needed to go through the rest of it. A couple of the envelopes even had fairly threatening red print reading "Final Notice" on them. But she was too absorbed by the single heavy sheet she held in her hands to even pay attention to them. For the first time in months, money wasn't the only thing on her mind.   
  
Emma sighed heavily as she read over the report card yet again and then the handwritten note from Regina's guidance counselor at the bottom. "Mrs. Swan," it read, "I realize that Regina has been going through some hard times with her mother gone, but I'm concerned that this may result in a change of status on her college acceptance for next year. Mr. Gold"  
  
Looking over each quarter's grades, Emma couldn't help thinking that Mr. Gold could very well be right; Regina's mother, a private government contractor, had left for Iraq in September. Regina had been withdrawn and depressed for a while, but she seemed to pull out of it and had kept her grades in the A and B range. The second quarter had seen B's and C's with only one A, but Emma hadn't thought much of it at the time. Emma had figured that after getting her early acceptance to college, Regina was just getting lazy and blowing off some steam. But Emma couldn't ignore this. Regina had failed two classes this quarter and her highest grade was a C-. This wasn't just senioritis or even having her mother gone for her eighteenth birthday. It was clear that something was going on.  
  
Emma suspected the drop in grades had something to do with her taking up with an older guy. Robin was twenty and Emma could tell he was on the path of a lifetime loser. Emma chuckled bitterly to herself in the quiet kitchen. If anyone was qualified to judge a lifetime loser, it was Emma Swan. She wished her wife Cora was there. The problem was that Emma really had no idea how to deal with a boyfriend issue. By the time Emma married Cora, Regina was _seventeen_. And Emma didn't have any kids of her own, so becoming a step-mother to a teenager had been a little like getting shipwrecked on an island populated with cannibals. Emma smiled and talked softly and hoped she didn't get her head bitten off. Disciplining Regina was Cora's job. Emma had trod lightly since she left, but she was obviously going to have to put her foot down.  
  
Emma was still sitting there fifteen minutes later when a glare of light on the ceiling and the crunch of tires on gravel told her that Regina was home. Emma looked out the window at the beat-up red coupe. She couldn't see Robin or Regina through the light reflecting off the windshield, but considering how long it was taking her to come inside, Emma could certainly guess what they were up to. Finally, her stepdaughter emerged from the car, only to immediately lean back into the window for another kiss. Although the April day was cool, Regina wore a _miniskirt_ and tank top, her jacket slung over her arm. The way she leaned into the car, it was obvious that she was treating Robin to quite the view. Not to mention the entire neighborhood, Emma thought angrily as she noted the way Regina’s skirt barely covered her _ass_ when she was _bent_ over. She never expected such a _slutty_ behavior from Regina. Emma scowled out the window and went back to her place at the table. In a few minutes, she heard her light steps coming up the stairs.  
  
Regina didn't notice her step-mother right away, so Emma took a moment to evaluate her _eighteen_ years old stepdaughter’s appearance. Regina’s long black hair was tangled, her lips red and swollen. Her tank top was pulled low, revealing the top of her _bra_ and an expanse of tanned flesh. Her skirt was slightly _askew_ and her face was flushed. Emma felt the heat rising in her own face. Regina was lust and desire personified. Had they been _fucking_ in broad daylight right in their driveway? She smiled when she saw Emma and came into the kitchen before she noticed that her stepmother was holding her report card. Regina’s face fell.  
  
"Sit down, Regina," Emma said quietly. Regina did and as she leaned forward to drop her bag, Emma noticed that her _stiff nipples_ were pressing through the thin fabric of her bra and shirt. Emma crossed her legs to mask the sudden rush of arousal she felt telling herself that it was just that she was missing her wife Cora. "Do you want to tell me what this is about?" Emma held the report card out to her.  
  
"It's a report card," Regina replied sullenly.  
  
"I can see that. What I'm wondering is how you managed to go from A's and B's to failing in a matter of fewer than six months, Regina. Mr. Gold thinks you're going to lose your place at a big university because of this." Regina said nothing and just stared at the table. "Does this have anything to do with the time you're spending with Robin?"  
  
Now she glared at Emma. "Stop trying to act like my father," she hissed. "It's none of your damn business what I do, Emma." She jumped to her feet.  
  
"It is my damn business if you're throwing away your future on a loser like that!" Emma retorted, rising as well.   
  
"You're one to talk about being a loser!" Regina stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Emma sighed, feeling the fight go out of her. She followed her step-daughter up to her room, relieved to find her door unlocked. Emma opened it without knocking and was greeted with a scowl. "Get out," Regina growled.  
  
Emma’s voice was soft when she spoke. "You're right," the blonde said. "I am a loser. Do you really think I don't know it? Do you think I like the fact that your mother has to go eight thousand miles just for us to keep a roof over our heads? Is that what you want out of your life? What do you think will happen with Robin? He'll knock you up and be out the door so fast you won't know what hit you." When Regina didn't say anything the older blonde went on. "You're not going out tonight. You're going to stay right here and do the extra credit work that I know you have. Don't even bother telling me how unfair it is," Emma said when the girl opened her mouth to give an outraged reply. "Life isn't fair." Emma walked out without waiting for a response and closed the door gently behind her. Emma hoped it would be enough, but somehow she didn't think so.   
  
Emma didn't see Regina for the rest of the evening. Emma knocked on Regina’s door to tell her that dinner was ready, but all she got for an answer was a thud against the other side of the door that she suspected was a large stuffed animal. The older woman rattled the doorknob and found that it was now locked. She sighed and went back down to the kitchen for her solitary meatloaf.   
  
A few hours later, when Emma went upstairs to bed, she hesitated outside Regina’s bedroom. It was quiet and that worried her. Normally Regina played music at all hours of the day and night and fell asleep with it on. She or Cora usually had to go in and turn it off. Well, mostly just her these days. She pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear any movement, thinking that perhaps Regina just had headphones on, but there was nothing. No clicking on her keyboard or flick of pages or even her soft snoring. Emma tried the knob, which was just as locked as it had been at dinner. Her suspicion growing, she got down on her hands and knees and pressed her face to the floor. Through the narrow crack Emma could see a dim light, probably from Regina’s desk, but no shadows, no movement.  
  
"That brat!" Emma growled. "That little bitch!" Emma stomped down the stairs to the junk drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a screwdriver. Emma was good with her hands and the locks on the doors inside the house weren't the kind meant to stop anyone that really wanted to get in. She jammed it into the hole in the knob and popped the lock in a matter of moments.   
  
Regina's bedroom was empty. The desk lamp was on, but the screen of her laptop was dark and her bed was still made. A cold breeze stirred the curtains and Emma saw that she'd left the window open a crack, probably to make it easier to get back in later. The roof of the back porch sloped away from the house here, making an easy way out for Regina. She probably wouldn't even struggle to get up there, thanks to the railings on the porch that would give her a good leg up.   
  
Emma sat down heavily on the bed and pressed her hands against her forehead. She'd given Regina every chance to do the right thing. She hadn't come down too hard on the younger girl and she'd never tried to be some kind of dictator. As she sat there brooding, letting her anger fill her up, she heard the rustle of footsteps in the overlong grass of the backyard. Regina was back. She wondered how many times Regina had snuck out this way. Clearly, the brunette had some experience at it, since she hadn't heard a car or the slam of the door. Robin must have parked a good distance away. Emma listened hard. Regina was climbing onto the railing now. The blonde heard the scrape of the brunette’s clothes on the edge of the roof as she levered herself up. Emma couldn't let her make a fool of her this way. She crept to the door, careful to stay out of view of the window. She shut the door with barely a click and leaned against it, waiting.   
  
Regina appeared through the dark glass of the window. She slipped her fingers beneath the window and pushed it up as softly as she could. She wasn't looking around as she dropped one long leg over the sill to the ground. The movement pulled her already short skirt further up her hip. Emma felt her breath quicken at the sight, the lamplight gleaming on the tanned smooth flesh, the soft curve of her bare ass. Emma caught a flash of a red thong between her parted thighs. As Regina ducked her head and shoulders through the window, shadows deepened the look of her cleavage. It looked like she was wearing a matching bra.  
  
As she turned around and pushed the window softly closed, Emma crossed the room in two large strides to grab Regina tightly by the arms. "Have a nice night out?" she hissed in her ear. Emma spun her around so that she had no choice but to meet her furious green eyes.   
  
"Emma," she said in a falsely bright voice, "I, um, just went out for a, um, a midnight snack." It was a pathetic lie and they both knew it. Emma felt her anger rising. She released her stepdaughter’s arms and brought her hand hard against her face. The force of the blow knocked Regina against the desk. Emma watched her, rage still coursing through her body. But not just rage. Emma felt power too, as Regina looked up at her with such shock and fear plain on her pretty face, the red imprint of her hand bright on the brunette’s soft cheek.   
  
"What are you doing?" Regina whimpered softly.  
  
"Something I should have done when I married your mom," Emma growled. "You've shown me nothing but disrespect for the last one year. It's about time you learned some goddamn discipline." Emma hauled her up from a crouch by one arm. "Panties off; Face down on the bed." Emma's voice was a sharp bark.  
  
"What?" Regina’s voice still held shock, but now it was coupled with outrage. "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"You heard me. If you're going to act like a naughty schoolgirl, I'm going to treat you like one. And if can't muster up some respect for yourself, why should I show you any?" her stepdaughter's eyes opened ever wider as she listened. "Now, _panties off_ and on the bed. Jacket off too."  
  
Eyes wide, Regina nodded and wiggled her jacket from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She turned slightly away from Emma as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slipped them down her legs. The muscular blonde smirked at this show of modesty, her hands moving to her belt, pulling it slowly, almost lovingly through the belt loops and folding it in half. Regina lay on the bed, face turned towards her so that she saw only one large brown eye, her hands tucked up by her chin. Regina eyed the belt in her hand as she moved towards the bed.   
  
Emma watched her, the sweet curve of her body from back to ankle, the tumble of black hair over her shoulders, the shuddering breath as she placed one knee on the edge of the bed. Softly, gently, Emma pushed Regina’s skirt up with one hand, baring her ass. It was glorious, like her mother's must have been years ago, before childbirth and the cares of daily life, when she still cared about her figure. Emma rubbed it a moment before bringing the belt down on the tender flesh with a _savage crack_. Regina _cried out_ , the sound muffled by her pillow. Almost immediately a bright red welt rose against the tan of her skin. Emma raised the belt again and delivered another blow. Regina whimpered and squirmed, until Emma pressed her free hand into the small of her back, pinning her under her weight. Emma brought the belt down three more times, raising welts with each lash. At last, she laid the belt on the bed.  
  
"Now, that hurt, didn't it?" Emma said softly. Emma leaned close to her face. Regina nodded. Emma saw that there were tears on her pretty cheeks, but not as many as she'd expected from the amount of whimpering and crying. Emma reached down and picked up the crumpled thong panties off the floor. "These are awfully wet, baby. What have you and Robin been up to tonight? Have you been acting like a little whore?" Regina shook her head quickly. Not that Emma believed her.

"These reek of sex," Emma said coldly. "You've been fucking that little dirtbag." Regina just looked at her. Regina didn't let Robin fuck her. She got so wet just thinking about Emma.   
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"Lying is just going to get you another bunch of licks, little girl." Emma thrust her rough hand between her legs, levering them apart. Regina cried out again, but it quickly turned into a gasp as Emma pushed two fingers into her snatch. Regina was tight and warm, and incredibly wet. It was a struggle to keep her breathing even as the blonde caressed the velvety softness inside her. Her other fingers noted with satisfaction that the brunette’s bush was clipped short. It was with the greatest reluctance that she withdrew her hand.

"You let that asshole fuck you raw." Emma slapped her ass hard with her bare hand. "That's another five licks."  
  
"No!" Regina cried out. "I didn't!"  
  
"And two more for lying," Emma said matter-of-factly. The blows rained down on Regina’s already tender skin. Beneath the onslaught, the girl writhed and whined. But there was something in her movements that struck Emma as strange. She wasn't tensing for the blows, or even trying to move so as to catch them on the less tender, undamaged skin. When Emma finished, she let the belt drop to the floor. "Roll over," the blonde ordered, schooling her voice to hardness so that it betrayed none of her suspicions.   
  
Regina rolled over slowly, wincing as her tender skin brushed against the sheets. Emma noticed with some satisfaction that Regina didn't even attempt to cover herself with her skirt or to straighten her top, which twisted and pulled to reveal a red lace bra that did indeed match her panties. But it wasn't the fabric that Emma was looking at. Her nipples were hard against the lace, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. Most notable of all was that fact that her eyes were dry. She had been crying but had stopped some time ago.   
  
"You really are a _whore_ , aren't you?" Emma said with a nasty little chuckle. "Just been fucked a couple hours ago and you're ready to go again. What's the matter, baby? Robin, don't know what he's doing?" Emma grabbed the belt and smacked her across the thighs without warning. Lying on her back now, Regina couldn't hide her pleasure. She pressed into the smack of the leather, eyes closed and back arched. "You're loving this, aren't you? Fucking slut."  
  
Emma's own erection has been growing since the moment she'd caught that flash of skin and panties as she climbed in the window. Now Emma pulled off her t-shirt, and unbuttoned her jeans, easing their hold on her stiff cock. Regina watched her beneath lowered eyelids. "Maybe I should give you a few more for being such a _naughty, twisted girl._ " A visible shiver moved over Regina’s body, but she didn't move or make a sound. Emma raised the belt and smacked her across the thighs again. This time Regina bit her lip with a little gasp. Emma hit her again as she squirmed.   
  
Regina opened her eyes and met Emma’s. Gaze locked on the handsome blonde, she reached up and pulled her shirt lower, exposing her lace-clad breasts completely. She bites her lip seductively and caressed them with her hands, pinching the nipples lightly through the fabric as Emma watched, spellbound. Then, with a tiny flick, Regina opened the clasp of her bra. The lace pulled away, only to catch on the stiff nubs. Emma couldn't resist the invitation. The blonde leaned over her step-daughter and ripped the lace roughly away, letting her green eyes feast on the sight. Regina’s breasts were round and smooth with youth and she took one roughly in her and, squeezing as she revealed in the contrast of her rough, pale skin on her soft tan flesh. Regina’s nipples were small and dark pink, like pencil erasers. Emma rolled one between her fingers before giving it a sharp, short pinch. Regina moaned loudly as Emma replaced her hand with her mouth, sucking the young girl's firm tit into her mouth and letting her teeth play across her skin. 

Regina writhed under Emma as the older woman feasted on her young, firm juicy tits. She arched her back pushing more of her _tits_ into Emma’s mouth. Then Emma let go of her tits and Regina moaned in protest  
  
Emma chuckled and reached between Regina’s thighs again, and this time she spread them at the blonde’s touch, lifting her hips, eager for the blonde’s fingers to explore her once more. Emma felt the scratch of her fingernails on her back, pulling her closer, making needy whimpering noised. Emma couldn't believe that this was her step-daughter, the girl who'd barely spoken to her the first few months she'd known her.   
  
After a few minutes, Emma pulled away from her breasts, noting the redness of bites and hickeys. Regina was panting, waiting for her. "You want me to _fuck_ you?" Regina's eyes went wide once more, but she bit her lip to hide her smile.   
  
"No, _Daddy_ ," Regina whimpered. "Please don't. I'll be good from now on!" Her voice was soft and childish, an obvious act, but one that stirred Emma.   
  
"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet, _little girl_ ," Emma growled. She pulled down her jeans and boxers, finally letting her erection stand free. She'd never been so hard in her life and she was gratified by Regina's stuttering gasp. Clearly, Robin is nothing compared to her daddy's thick _ten inches_.

"You've been such a dirty girl," Emma said hoarsely as she knelt on the bed between her step daughter's thighs. She lifted one of her legs and rested it on her strong shoulder. "I've got to make sure the lesson sticks, so you don't make this mistake again." Emma smacked her ass and Regina squirmed. The movement brought her pussy against Emma’s cock and the blonde felt the pull of her warmth like a magnet.  
  
"Give me your cock, Daddy," Regina moaned. "Fuck me like a whore I am!" She reached for Emma’s thick member with her small, delicate hands, rubbing the head against her dripping slit.   
  
Emma grabbed Regina’s wrists hard in her rough hands and forced them over her head. Her dick slid against the brunette’s smooth lips. Emma was so close that it was almost too much for her to take, but she couldn't let her think that Regina was running this show. Emma switched her grip so that both her wrists were held in one large hand. Emma squeezed hard and leaned down, knowing she was probably leaving bruises and pleased with the thought of marking her.   
  
"I will fuck you when I'm good and goddamn ready, whore!" Emma growled into her ear. When she pulled away and examined Regina’s face, she saw that her eyes were once again wide with _fear and pain_. Emma's dick ached with the force of her erection and finally, she couldn't resist anymore.   
  
Emma thrust hard into Regina's tight little cunt, making her cry out. There was pleasure in the sound, but pain too. Regina was much _tighter_ than Emma had expected and she held there a moment, reveling in the tears that leaped to her beautiful brown eyes.

“You are so beautiful right now!” Emma growled, watching Regina crying pathetically. Emma was _so big._

Slowly the blonde began to pull out, Regina’s cunt tightening even more as if to hold Emma there. Regina may have been fucking Robin, but it probably wasn't more than the second or third time she had. The thought of another man's dick inside Regina filled Emma with jealousy and rage; Emma slammed into Regina again, grinding against her so that she felt her juices on her balls. Regina whimpered louder with each small movement Emma made. 

But for all that Emma was hurting her; Regina's body was telling her that she loved every minute of it. Her leg over her pale shoulder pulled her closer as her hips bucked to meet the blonde’s brutal pounding.   
  
Regina grabbed her face between my hands and began to kiss her hard. "Oh Emma! Oh Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck your little girl! I've wanted you to fuck me for so long!"  
  
It must have been the word "Daddy". Emma stopped cold. Regina opened my eyes and looked at her. The brunette was still working my hips up and down. "Please don't stop! Please don't ever stop! I want you to fuck me! I want you to fuck me forever!"  
  
But Emma didn't move. "Is that what you want to call me Regina? Is that how you want this to be? Daddy fucking her little girl?"   
  
Regina’s pussy was throbbing and she could feel Emma’s hard cock throbbing inside her. She looked up into green eyes. "Yes! I want to call you Daddy while you fuck me! I want to be your little girl. I want Daddy to teach her little girl to satisfy her even better than mom used to."

“Oh babygirl you feel so good around Daddy’s cock. You love daddy’s cock, don’t you?” Emma grunted.

“Yes daddy. I love it so much. Your dick is so bigggg” Regina screamed in pleasure. “Please fuck your whore harder daddy!!”  
  
Emma happily obliged, releasing her wrists to get better leverage. Emma pumped fast and hard as Regina’s cunt clutched at her with a lusciously wet smacking sound. The brunette left her hands above her head, gripping the pillow. The force of Emma’s pounding made her plump tits bounce before her daddy’s eyes. Emma longed to press her face to the soft pink mounds and still them with her lips and teeth. But her baby girl was insatiable. Her soaking pussy had a life of its own, demanding Daddy’s full attention. Each cry that burst from her lips told Emma that she was getting closer and closer. And then she was there. Her muscles tightened convulsively and Regina cried out louder than ever. Her cunt gripped Emma with unimaginable strength, and as it began to pulse around the blonde, she lost control. Emma shot her load into her beautiful body with such force that for one sublime moment her vision went gray, Regina’s own orgasm milking every last drop from Emma. 

“Fuck! You are milking me so good babygirl” Emma breathed out, filling Regina’s cunt to the brim.

“hmm yes fill me daddy. Fill your babygirl’s pussy”  
  
At last Emma dropped her leg from her shoulder and collapsed against her young body, firm and soft at the same time. Regina wrapped her long, lean legs around Emma, holding her inside her as her cock went limp.   
  
"That was amazing, Daddy," Regina said against Emma’s sweaty neck, her voice a girlish simper again. She pulled Emma close with arms and legs and kissed her neck lovingly. "It was like I always knew it would be."  
  
At that, Emma pulled sharply from her hold, staring down at her step-daughter in shock and wonder. Regina giggled and she felt her grip her sensitive member in her pussy lips.   
  
"I've wanted this to happen for a long time, Daddy," she explained shyly "I've seen you, you know. I heard you and Mom one night, so I snuck down the hall and watched from a crack in the door. You were trying so hard and that dumb bitch did was lie there." Regina smiled dreamily at Emma again. "I knew you deserved so much more and I could give it to you. I did, didn't I?" Regina looked worried.  
  
"Yes, you did, baby girl," Emma said softly. Emma was having trouble wrapping her mind around the idea that Regina could have wanted this, maybe even planned it out.   
  
Regina’s face lit with joy. "Oh good!" Regina sighed. "I was worried I wouldn't be good enough for you." She pouted a little. "That's why I did it with Robin. I wanted to know what I was doing for you. Do you forgive me?" Emma nodded dumbly vaguely aware that her dick was still plunged into Regina's sweet pussy and she was moving very gently, holding her there.

“And I knew that he wasn't big enough to _ruin me_ for you, anyway. And I only thought about you when we had sex; I pictured it was your big cock daddy;"  
  
"How did you know? You said you saw me with Cora." Emma gasped. She was grinding against Emma now and she felt herself stirring again. "When else did you see me? And you thought about me while fucking that dirtbag?"  
  
Regina grinned wickedly up at Emma. "I've seen you in the shower too," she admitted. "I couldn't see very clearly through all the steam on the door, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself. I wanted so bad to step in and join you, to put my mouth around your huge tool," she moaned. "Every time I was with Robin I imagined it was you. Every time I fingered myself in this bed at night, I pictured you. I wished you would come in and catch me." Her breath was quickening again. "Then I could have asked you for a hand." Regina smiled.   
  
Emma’s cock was almost fully erect inside Regina again. The blonde could hardly believe it. It was like Emma was a teenager again. She moved slowly against Regina, fucking her gently this time. Emma pressed her mouth to her nipples and sucked sweetly. Emma hadn't noticed before, but her skin tasted like apples. Regina reveled in her daddy’s gentler attentions, caressing her blonde hair and back.   
  
"I have so many plans for us, Daddy," Regina groaned. "I can't wait to show you everything I can do for you. I will be a good little slut, _servicing_ you every day"  
  
Emma pulled away, grinning down at Regina as she fucked her with aching slowness. "Why not start now, little kitten?"

“hmm oh fuck yes daddy” Regina moaned, rolling her hips desperately.

“Does my little whore need me to fuck her hard again? You’ve been empty for a few seconds and you can’t deal with it?” Emma’s warm breath ghosted over the side of her face before she felt the blonde bite on her earlobe.

 “Yes please daddy, I want it, I can’t stand feeling empty! I want your cock all the time daddy” Regina sobbed loudly.

"Ok baby! Daddy is gonna make her little girl her new wife. Daddy will teach you to please her! And just like mom used to do, you will please her with every hole in your body. Have you let Robin fuck your ass?"  
  
Emma was stroking Regina slow but deep. The young girl could feel daddy’s dickhead pushing like she wanted to push into her stomach. "No Daddy!" Regina answered. "But if you want me to, I'll let you fuck me there. But you're so big! I don't know if you will fit."  
  
Emma laughed. "Don't worry little girl. By the time Daddy's ready, she will have gotten you used to have something up your ass. Now fuck those hips, make Daddy cum again. I am gonna shoot my load deep inside your cunt again"  
  
Suddenly, Emma pulled out of her. Regina groaned thinking that she intended to stop. But Emma had no such intention. Instead, the blonde pulled her over until Regina was on my hands and knees at the edge of the bed. Thinking that Emma was gonna fuck her ass, Regina began to tell Emma that she wasn't ready for her there yet. But then Regina felt the tip of daddy’s cock pressing back into her cunt.  
  
"Oh yes Daddy! Fuck your little girl some more. Is this how you used to fuck mom? She is so lucky" Regina felt Emma grab her hips then her world exploded in pain. Emma slapped her ass hard, and then shoved her hard fat cock so deep Regina screamed into the pillow her head rested on.  
  
Emma pulled back and slammed her cock into Regina again and again. The young girl thought her daddy was gonna rip her open and have her bleed to death. But even as Regina screamed she could hear her daddy talking to her.

"That's it! I like to hear you scream babygirl. I want to know that my dick is fuckin' this tight cunt deeply." Before long, it didn't hurt as much. That was good cause Emma didn't seem like she was gonna stop any time soon. And Regina was soon bucking her hips back at Emma.  
  
"Oh so big daddy!! Shove that fat cock in me! Fuck me hard!" Regina would have said more, but Emma took that moment, to shove her middle finger deep in her ass. It was unexpected! It was painful! It was the most fantastic feeling the brunette had ever felt and she came immediately. Regina cried out when she felt Emma force another finger up her ass.  
  
As Emma pushed her cock in, she pulled her fingers out. Then reversed it; as she _shoved_ her fingers in Regina’s _asshole_ , she pulled her cock out to the tip. Back and forth Emma went and she felt like she was being double-fucked. Regina remembers grabbing the pillow and screaming into it as the mother of all orgasms hit her.  
  
“Fuck daddy’s gonna fill your cunt” Emma growled, emptying her seed deep inside Regina.

Once they recovered from the orgasm, Emma held Regina in her arms lovingly whispering sweet things in her year.

After a few minutes, Regina begged her daddy to fuck her mouth. She was lying on top of Emma, the blonde’s strong hands wrapped around her waist holding her firmly against her body.

“You are so _insatiable_ babygirl” Emma laughed.

“Please daddy i want to _suck_ you. I have never sucked a cock before” Regina pouted, kissing Emma’s neck softly.

“Really?” Emma's eyes widened at the information.

“Yes, daddy. I want you to be _first._ I was saving myself for you” Regina whispered shyly her cheeks coloring adorably.

"I will fuck your mouth,” Emma said, looking at Regina "But first you have to understand and accept my rules."  
  
"What are the rules, daddy? I am ready to do anything. I already told you. I want to be your good slut" Regina said, rubbing Emma’s well-cut biceps.  
  
"The rules are, as my slut, you fuck me and only me. As my slut, you will serve me, welcome my cock inside your cunt whenever I want to put it there. As my slut, you're happy to suck my cock whenever I want my cock sucked. As my slut, you wear slut clothes picked out by me when we're together and whatever outfits I think are suitable when we're not. As my slut, you only masturbate when I tell you to. As my slut, you perform household tasks naked if I want you to. As my slut, you will come anywhere for fucking or sucking if I summon you. As my slut, you keep your hair long. As my slut, you will always be perfectly groomed, free of pussy hair. As my slut, you obey my rules. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes daddy, I will follow all the rules. I will be your good little slut!" Regina squealed happily, rubbing her naked body against Emma.

Emma smiled broadly. "Then we fuck, baby. I'm going to fuck that _virgin mouth_ of yours."  
  
"Suck daddy's cock, Regina," Emma said with a smile.  
  
"I'm not sure how to," Regina said insecurely.  
  
"That's OK, baby, you'll learn. Just don't use your teeth and get help from your hands if you need. Daddy's going to guide you”

Regina could feel their combined juices dripping down the insides of her thighs as she positioned herself between daddy's legs and wrapped her hand around her hard shaft for the first time. Regina looked into Emma’s eyes and she nodded encouragingly. Regina parted her red lips and let the tip of her tongue touch Emma’s swollen cockhead. She licked up the blonde’s precum and tasted it. Emma smiled at her.  
  
Regina got bolder. she was on all fours, with her tits resting on Emma's thigh as she licked her heavy balls. There was a soft spot between them that she teased with her tongue and daddy groaned as she did that.  
  
"Are you sure you've never sucked another cock before, baby?" Emma panted.  
  
"Never," Regina said with a smile. "You're my first cock, but I've watched a lot of porn and I have plenty of ideas of what to do."  
  
"Such a slut” Emma chuckled.  
  
Blushing Regina licked the length of blonde's shaft and then she finally wrapped her lips around Emma and sucked. The blonde’s cock was as big as some of the cocks in the porn flicks had appeared and very thick. Regina started bobbing her head up and down, letting Emma’s cock slide across her wet lips. Regina could hardly breathe for Emma’s size, but she didn't care. She loved the taste of her daddy's cock in her mouth. She tried swallowing and she could hear that Emma liked the feeling. Regina tried to get Emma deep into her throat but knew that she'd have to work on that.

“That’s it. Be a good girl and take more of my cock inside your virgin mouth, baby!!” Regina hummed around Emma’s cock, sucking her in happily.

“Daddy’s own little cocksucker. You are sucking daddy so good”  
  
Emma kept stroking her hair as she continued sucking her cock. Ever so often she'd let go of it and lick and suck her balls instead, giving Emma’s cock a hand job while her mouth was busy elsewhere, but she kept missing daddy’s hard shaft in her mouth and kept returning to it.   
  
"Daddy's gonna cum soon, baby," Emma panted. "I want you to swallow your daddy's cum like a real whore. Just keep sucking, don't stop!"  
  
Regina did as she was told and then she felt it. There was a small vibration against her tongue and then Emma’s hot semen filled her mouth. Regina didn't let go of Emma’s cock and she kept squirting her milk. Then the blonde finished cumming and she pulled Regina’s head off her cock. Regina swallowed and opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue the way she'd done as a little girl when she had to prove that she'd taken all my medicine.  
  
"You will be a great slut for your daddy," Emma smiled and pulled Regina into her arms. Then they kissed for the first time. Emma’s tongue invaded her mouth where her cock had just been and her hands caressed the brunette’s tits. It’s so filthy that Regina sucked and let Emma use her pussy, mouth before even kissing her. She felt like a true slut.  
  
"You tasted yummy," Regina smiled and licked her lips as she finally let go of Emma. She kissed Emma deeply and she could taste the salty remains of the blonde’s cum. Damn that was hot!  
  
"You're daddy's wonderful little cock sucker, aren't you," Emma smiled and grabbed her ass.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, daddy," she smiled. “I love you so much daddy!”

“I love you too babygirl!”

Regina smiled and kisses Emma’s mouth hungrily. “I want you again daddy!!”  
  
"Ride me, baby," Emma said. "Ride your daddy's shaft."  
  
Emma lays on her back and she straddled her. Emma’s cock glistened with her saliva as she pulled her pussy lips wide apart and slowly lowered herself on to the blonde's shaft. She used her powerful thigh muscles to move up and down Emma’s cock and she started kneading her tits again. She leaned forward so that Emma could suck her nipples. The blonde sucked them, bit them and sucked them again. She rode Emma hard. She was insatiable. She didn't seem to be able to get enough of her daddy’s cock.  
  
Emma felt a familiar feeling in her balls. She was ready. Now she just needed Regina with her. Emma let go of her tits and reached for her pussy. It was bright pink, swollen and dripping wet, stuffed with her thick white seed and she moaned with pleasure when Emma found her clit.  
  
"Cum for daddy," she whispered as she started rubbing her pink button.  
  
She rode Emma faster and harder. The blonde kept massaging her clit. Soon she could feel the increasing pressure on her cock and when Regina cried out in ecstasy she finally released her load and shot it straight up Regina’s cunt.  
  
When they both finished cumming Regina collapsed onto Emma’s chest. Emma wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. Then she carefully rolled onto her side and they both fell asleep, Emma’s cock still in Regina’s cunt.  
  
An hour later they woke up and made love before they hit the shower, where Emma fucked Regina against the tiles. They lost count of how many times they fucked that day. They were still sore the next morning, but it didn't stop them from fucking some more. Everyday Regina came home from school, eager to suck her daddy’s cock. And Emma would fuck her on the mattress, against the wall, on the floor. Sometimes she would bend her over the kitchen counter and fuck her repeatedly until Regina is begging her to stop.

Sometimes Emma would fuck her before she leaves for school filling her cunt.

“I want everyone to know that you _belong_ to me babygirl” Emma would whisper in her ear, emptying her seed deep inside her.

 Regina would spend her entire day on school with her daddy’s _cum_ deep _inside_ her cunt, dreaming about sucking her daddy’s cock when she gets home.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Public sex

Regina was so happy to be out at a basketball game with her Daddy, but the heat is making her perspire almost as profusely as the players, so she turns to Emma, licking her bottom lip sensuously, asking, “Daddy, I’m really hot, can I have a drink please?”  
  
Emma looks down at Regina, taking in her damp hair, stuck to her forehead, her full pouting lips, and her pleading eyes. Emma suppress a grin and say, “Sure baby, They don’t want you getting too hot … .”  
  
They step out from their seats and walk up the stairs, Emma following behind Regina. The naughty brunette feels her daddy’s eyes watching her swaying ass, and she exaggerate her sway provocatively for Emma’s eyes. After they make it to the top of the stairs, the blonde’s hand strays down to give Regina’s ass a good squeeze. The brunette giggle as she walks over to a concession stand.  
  
They stand in the long line of the concession stand when she feels Emma suddenly step much closer behind her, the blonde’s strong body pressing against her. Emma’s hands grazes her hips, her pale fingers curling possessively as they quickly pull the petite brunette tight back against her own body. Regina’s body immediately responds to Emma: her breath catching in her throat, her heartbeat quickening perceptibly.  
  
Emma bends her head down until the brunette can feel her daddy’s hot, moist breath against her tender neck. Emma whispers softly in her babygirl’s ear, “Mmm … my little slut … .”  
  
The blonde’s penetrating words trigger an immediate jolt between Regina’s silky thighs. A tiny sigh escapes from her mouth, signifying her assent. Emma’s tongue snakes out and slides up the side of her neck. The young girl’s senses heightened, she draw a breath sharply.  
  
Regina can hear the smile in Emma’s rumbling voice as she move her lips to her ear and whisper, “You like that, Baby?” Regina’s nods her head just barely, her eyes flicking nervously around, looking at all the people – but nobody notices them. The background noise is loud, covering Emma’s words to everybody but Regina. The line moves up, and they step forward as one.  
  
Emma whispers again into her ear, “I know what else you like … remember last night?” Regina nods slightly, shivering as she remembers.

  
“My cock pulsing inside your hot hole, slamming into your tight cunt, pumping my creamy cum deep inside you as you begged me to fuck you harder … .” Regina feels a rush of wetness, warm fluid seeping from her tingling pussy. She is not wearing any panties, since Emma always insist on easy access to her cunt – daddy’s cunt. Quivering, Regina leans back against Emma, feeling her hands caressing her hips.  
  
Emma’s hands slide down her sensitive hips, over her short skirt, her fingertips tickling the bare skin of her thighs just below her hemline. Lifting Regina’s hem a little, she whispers to her, “Such a little cumslut … I bet your cunt is already dripping.”  
  
Blushing, Regina nods her head just a bit. Emma chuckles at her, amused. The line moves again, and they step forward, in unison. Emma’s fingertips lift the brunette’s hem up a little more, the light material brushing her skin. Regina looks around again, wary, as anyone watching would be able to see her partly exposed ass. Still, nobody notices them. Regina is breathing hard now, her heartbeat racing; her bra-free nipples poking peaks in the thin fabric of her shirt, her cheeks flushed.  Regina thinks, How can nobody notice?!  
  
Emma notices, though, and she whispers again in Regina’s ear, “What a whore you are … just thinking about your Daddy’s big dick sets you off.”  
  
Regina feel her juices start to flow, sticky hot fluid trickling down her inner thighs. Emma’s words drill through her mind, sending burning shocks to her boiling, aching pussy. And she thinks, Knowing somebody were watching would set her off even faster!!  
  
They step forward once more, stopping next to a large pillar this time. The pillar blocks them from the crowd on the left side, but people still mill about, walking past on their right. Emma places her right hand back on Regina’s hip, holding her close against her strong body. But Emma slides her left hand boldly up the back of the young girl’s brief skirt again.  
  
Regina gasps as Emma’s hand sneaks up. The man in front of them turns around, peering at the brunette suspiciously for a second. She manages a weak smile at him, Emma’s fingers moving steadily higher, and he turns back around. She wonders, did she see him return her smile or was it her imagination?  
  
Emma’s fingertip wiggles between her thighs, sliding up the length of her slit, collecting the dewy moisture. “Mmm … your pussy is so wet, Baby … you’re such a slutty cunt for your Daddy.”  
  
A quiet moan escapes from the back of Regina’s throat. Emma withdraw her hand from between the brunette’s legs, pulling it out from under her skirt and bringing it up to the younger girl’s face. Emma traces her wet finger over her mouth, smearing her sticky juices on her lips, leaving a shiny trail. Regina’s tongue slides out of her mouth, licking up the sweetness her daddy left behind.  
  
Regina try to stay in control of her breathing, but Emma slips her hand back down to her oozing cunt. The blonde slides her fingers along her soaking slit again, parting her babygirl’s pussy-lips with her fingers. Circling around her tingling clit, Emma then flicks it with her fingertip. Regina bit her lip to hold back a groan, her head falling back, her eyes closed.  
  
Emma says in a firm voice, “You’re going to have to order in a minute, whore.” Regina eyes flutter open, and she trembles slightly as the blonde’s long fingers continue stroking her seething cunt.  
  
They step up one more time to the register, leaning against the pillar, Emma’s hand still up Regina’s raised skirt. The blonde slide one finger right inside her tight little hole as the cashier looks up at Regina expectantly. The brunette manage to squeak out, “Two Pepsi, please.”  
  
He asks, “What size?”  
  
At that moment, Emma thrust another finger inside Regina – prompting her to blurt out, “Large!” He gives her a curious look: taking in the brunette’s flushed face, rapid breathing, glazed eyes, and stiff nipples – clearly visible through her sweat-sodden shirt.  
  
Emma curls her two fingers inside her cunt and rub the tips up and down against Regina’s g-spot, her thumb pressing against her itching clit. As the cashier turns around to fill the cups, Emma continues to fondle her, the brunette’s hips pushing back against her daddy rhythmically. Emma pulls her liquid-coated fingers from Regina’s sopping cunt and pinches her throbbing clit hard between her forefinger and her thumb, growling in her ear, “Cum, bitch!”  
  
Regina bite down hard on her plump lips as she came all over Emma’s fingers, suppressing her instinctive cry of “Daddy!” Gripping the edge of the counter, Regina’s fingers turn white, her pussy spasming over and over. Regina feels her cum dribbling onto Emma’s hand, her fingers still tugging on her tormented clit. Regina pants, trying to catch her breath, waves of pleasure crashing all over her. Then, calming a little, Regina’s eyes start to refocus. Staring straight ahead, the brunette realizes Everybody behind them must know what just happened!  
  
The cashier turns back with their drinks, and says, “That’ll be $5.” Emma reached into her back pocket with her right hand and pull out a $5 bill, leaving it on the counter, pulling her sticky left hand from between Regina’s thighs discreetly. Emma nods her head at the drinks, and Regina picks them up obediently, a bit unsteadily.  
  
They starts walking away, Regina legs shaking, knees wobbling, feeling her cum trickling down her quaking thighs. The brunette bite her lips, thinking about all the people behind them in line, but not wanting to look back to see if they realized what happened. Emma wraps her arm protectively around Regina’s waist as they walk off, and the brunette sigh falteringly, a subtle smile crossing her full lips, as she leans her head against Emma’s strong shoulder.

They return to their seats, and she waits until her Daddy is settled before she gives her Pepsi. Then, when Regina sits down beside Emma with her drink, she feels her profuse juices forming a puddle on the warm plastic seat, tickling her bare ass.  
  
Throughout the rest of the basketball game, Regina squirms in her chair, sitting in her wet cum. Several times, Emma teases her, “Can’t you sit still, slut?”  
  
Finally, when it’s over, they stand from their seats. As she stand, she can feel her juices smeared on the seat, and the scent of her arousal wafts through the air. Regina blushes furiously, and Emma looks at the little shiny blotch on her seat, then at Regina, raising an eyebrow.   
  
They walk back to the car, Emma’s arm wrapped possessively around Regina, her hungry eyes burning into the brunette. Regina is so hot; all she can think about is Emma’s huge cock. As they approach the car, Regina starts to move to the passenger side, but her daddy’s arm stays firmly around her waist, holding her to her strong body.  
  
Regina looks up at Emma, a little curious, but offer no resistance. They move to the front of the car, near the hood. As Regina turns to face her daddy, her gaze drifts lower, noticing Emma’s large bulge. Emma looks at Regina, smiling, and inclines her head down towards the ground. Regina drop to her knees on the grass at the edge of the concrete parking lot, knowing what Emma wants. And she won’t refuse her daddy.  
  
Regina kneels in front of Emma, and her hands rushes up, her fingers tugging on her Daddy’s pants, urgently unbuckling, unbuttoning and unzipping. Her brown eyes light up as she pulls Emma’s semi-hard cock out, licking her lips lightly. Emma moves her hand down to Regina’s head, stroking her silky hair away from her face.  
  
Leaning forward, Regina extends her tongue and licks the very tip of Emma’s cock with the point of her tongue, wiggling it around the tiny hole at the end. Then she moves down, using the flat part of her tongue to lap up the length of her daddy’s thick shaft. Regina feels her cock growing as she slides her tongue over daddy’s sensitive skin.  
  
Regina moves up again and closes her full lips around daddy’s bulbous cockhead, sucking delicately. She swirls her tongue in circles, feeling daddy’s hands moving up to run through her hair, gently urging her forward. She leans closer, sucking eagerly as more of daddy’s massive cock slides into her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue flicks back and forth, moving down the underside of Emma’s cock until she feels the end hit the back of her throat. Emma thrust her hips forward, her cock ramming against the back of her babygirl’s throat, making her gag, her drool dripping down Emma’s whole shaft – now fully erect.  
  
Emma holds her head steady with her hands, and begin thrusting. Regina sucks desperately on Emma’s hard cock, her cheeks hollowed as her tongue dances over the blonde’s skin. Each time Emma pushes forward, her cockhead jabs the back of Regina’s throat.

“Unbutton your shirt. I want to see those young tits bouncing when I fuck your face” Emma growls. Regina quickly complies, unbuttoning her shirt letting her ample tits to bounce free. Emma’s hungry eyes immediately glued to Regina’s jiggling boobs as she continued to abuse her babygirl’s mouth.

Regina try not to gag, but her drool drips down her chin, Emma’s cock glistening as she pumps in and out of the brunette’s sucking mouth. Regina hear Emma inhale sharply, and her hand shifts up to cup her daddy’s swollen ballsack.  
  
Moving faster, pumping harder, Emma fucks her step daughter’s mouth with her huge cock, the ever-increasing suction from the brunette’s wet lips and mouth building pressure within her. Regina massages her big, swelling balls, feeling their heavy weight. Emma’s fingers entwined in her black hair, she pull the brunette’s face further forward as she thrust relentlessly, stuffing herself into her adoring Step daughter’s choking throat.  
  
Emma groans softly, “What a nasty, slutty fucktoy you are … you love sucking Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” Regina moans tremulously, sending tiny vibrations down the length of her daddy’s shaft – her impatient pussy tingling in synchrony.  
  
Suddenly pulling out of Regina’s mouth, and dragging her abruptly to her feet, Emma bend her step daughter over the car hood, pushing her forward, Regina’s bare tits flattened against the metal. Leaning against the hood, the hungry slut pushes her ass back at her daddy, her saturated pink folds parted invitingly, oozing her sweet nectar.  
  
Flipping Regina’s short skirt up over her naked ass, Emma rubs her engorged cockhead slowly up and down the length of the brunette’s dilating slit. Regina pushes her hips back towards Emma, small gasps escaping from her mouth in rapid succession, her cunt aching in anticipation. Emma pushes forward a tiny bit, just barely parting Regina’s swollen pussylips.  
  
Regina’s whole body trembling slightly, she whimpers softly, “Please Daddy … .”  
  
Leaning forward, the smile in her daddy’s voice making her quiver, the blonde asks, “What do you want, my wicked little cumslut?”  
  
Emma moves her hips just barely, her cock teasing Regina unbearably. The brunette tries to push back, wanting – needing – more of Emma’s cock. But the blonde compensate, pulling back fractionally, her throbbing cockhead still nudging right at the entrance to Regina’s red-hot, pulsing cunt. The blonde’s move her hands up to hold her hips, not letting the brunette trying to capture her again.  
  
Regina whimpers, her entire body shivering, her drenched pussy throbbing. She whines, “Your cock … I need it … please fuck me, Daddy … pretty-please, Daddy, your baby girl begs you … .”  
  
Hearing Regina’s inciting words, Emma slams her hips forward, driving her huge cock into her steamy, tight sheath, pulling the brunette’s hips back forcefully to meet her. A cry is wrenched from Regina’s throat, her greedy cunt gripping Emma’s immense shaft snugly like a second skin.  
  
Emma grate out between clenched teeth, “Is this what you wanted, you fucking slut? My big, bad cock shoved up your cum-soaked baby cunt?”  
  
Regina moans, a lascivious “Yesss … ” hissing from her. Emma starts to pump in and out, Regina’s fleshy folds clinging to her huge, hard shaft.  
  
Regina’s hips move back to meet her daddy’s every plunge as she pound her sweet little pussy. The brunette’s juices trickle down her inner thighs, making sloppy noises as Emma thrust in and out of her slick, stretched hole. Emma’s cock hits against Regina’s cervix on each inward push, making it sore. Regina’s upper body is pressed down against the smooth, hot metal of the car, her nipples rubbing against the metal as Emma pounded her mercilessly, her fingers splayed on the hood. Emma fucks her faster and harder, her cock hammering in and out mercilessly, making Regina gasp for air – oblivious to anybody else who might be walking through the parking lot.  
  
Regina moans as the fingertips of Emma’s right hand slide under her body, grazing down her flat stomach, brushing against her smooth skin, traveling down to her sopping wet cunt. Emma’s forefinger circles her swollen clit as she drillfucked her. Pushing her fingertips against Regina’s sensitized clit, then rolling it between her finger and thumb, she then pinches it repeatedly. Regina bites her bottom lip hard, shuddering as the painfully pleasurable sensations course through her body.  
  
Regina pleads, “Yes, oh god, Daddy! P-please … harderrr!! Fuck your slutty little girl hard!!!” The blonde pounds into her harder and harder, spurred on by her salacious words, her daddy’s breath hissing from her tense mouth. Emma’s fingers continue playing with the brunette’s clit, tugging it firmly. Each time she slam into Regina’s clinging hole, she flicked her hard clit in unison.  
  
Emma hisses, “You’re such a filthy fucking whore … begging for your Daddy to fuck you … and in public!” the blonde’s left hand slides up her back, closing her fingers around a chunk of Regina’s hair. The blonde tugs on her long black hair forcefully, pulling her head up, making her arch her back as she punishes her little pussy mercilessly. The rhythmic pummeling making Regina’s pussy burn, she sucks in a deep breath as she begin to cum. Craving Emma’s searing cum inside her, her cunt walls convulse, clenching and unclenching quickly, milking the blonde’s loaded cock inside her.  
  
Emma growls, Regina’s needy cunt tightening around her rigid shaft, pulling her cum from her bursting balls. With her cock exploding deep inside Regina, shooting her hot creamy cream deep inside her, the brunette’s cries out in climactic ecstasy. Emma’s hand yanks her hair, her back arching, her hands pressing against the metal hood of the car. Regina’s juices drip out around Emma as she slams into the brunette harder than ever, soaking her cock and fingers and sliding down her thighs. Regina writhes uncontrollably as Emma continue to piston in and out of her, pumping white-hot spurts of cum.  
  
The waves of Regina’s orgasm start to slow as she clenches her muscles, pulling the last drops of cum from Emma’s throbbing cock. The blonde releases her hair, and she let her upper body drop down again onto the hood, gasping for air, trying to catch her breath. Regina hears Emma’s harsh breathing as she rests behind her, her softening, satisfied cock starting to slip out of her flooded, fulfilled cunt.  
  
Emma leans forward a little and whisper, “What a good little cumslut you are … Daddy’s darling little fucktoy.” As the blonde withdraw from between Regina’s spread legs, the brunette smiles dreamily, and rests her cheek against the cooling metal as their mingling cum runs down her thighs.  
  
As Regina become aware of our surroundings again, she glances around. She can see a few people wandering toward their parked cars, and some vehicles leaving the lot. However, nobody shows any sign of having seen them. But then, several rows away, she recognizes the same man who turned around when her Daddy first fondled her while they stood in the concession line. He is looking straight at Regina – her rumpled skirt still displaying her ass – and, this time, he is definitely smiling at her! Guiltily thinking she should feel shocked, yet inexplicably excited, she wonders, Did he watch her daddy fucking her?


	3. chapter 3

That night, the family were talking about Cora’s unusual medical problem and the even more unusual medical treatment she was receiving.  
  
"Now it's nothing to get worked up about, honey," Cora explained. "The doctor says this premature menopause problem is probably reversible given the right treatment, and anyway even if it weren't, it's not seriously harmful. I'm in no danger."  
  
"But you're only 40 years old!" exclaimed Regina. "How can you be going through menopause?"  
  
Cora smiled. "If you're looking for a medical explanation, you're asking the wrong person. Even when the doctor explained it to me, I didn't really follow him. The important thing is that I'm treating it, and it shows every sign of reversing itself. But at least for now, I'm having to take a large number of pills: hormones, vitamins, nutritional supplements, you name it. When you see the pile of pills I take every day after work, your eyes will pop out!"  
  
"Mommy, please! Don't joke about it!"  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just trying to ease the tension. I appreciate your concern, and I think the better of you for it. And I know you'll work with me dealing with the side effects."  
  
"Side . . .?"  
  
"The medication has temporary side effects," Emma explained, cutting in. Cora looked at her wife with relief in her eyes, glad that she was stepping in to take some of the burden of the explanation off her shoulders. "Basically, for a couple of hours after your mother takes her medications, her eyes dilate and she has trouble focusing. She becomes so sensitive to light that we have to turn off all the lights and close all the drapes in the house."   
  
"Oh, Mommy!" said Regina. "That sounds terrible! And you're like that all day after taking the meds?"

Regina wanted to use this opportunity to suck and let her daddy use her for the rest of the day. She hated that her Mother came back from work and now she can’t have sex with her daddy freely.   
  
"No, no. The light sensitivity comes on about twenty minutes after I take my medication, and it only lasts a couple of hours. After that I'm back to normal."

“Oh” Regina frowns and she felt like a bad person.  
  
Cora then took her medications - Emma counted almost twenty pills this time, of all shapes and colors, including spoonfuls of powdered seaweed extracts and liquid fish oils. The blonde spent the next several minutes closing all the curtains and shutting off all the lights. Cora said the light from the TV didn't bother her much, so they put on a football game. That way she could follow the sports announcer's descriptions of the game, even if the picture itself was only a fuzzy blur.  
  
"This is American football?" asked Regina as the blonde chose the station.  
  
"Is there any other kind?" Emma asked.  
  
"In Indonesia, people use the term football to describe - what is it Americans call it? Soccer? Yeah, that's right. I don't think I've much experience in watching football games."  
  
"Well, come sit next to me on the couch," said Cora. "We'll explain the rules as we watch."  
  
"I'd rather sit with my Daddy," said Regina, moving toward Emma’s seat in an overstuffed armchair. "Do you mind, Mommy? Daddy looks like she has a nice big lap."  
  
"Go right ahead, sweetie," said Cora completely obvious to her daughter’s not to innocent thoughts, smiling. "I'm glad you're becoming attached to your new stepfather. I thought you hated her."  
  
"I don’t hate her anymore Mom. Daddy took care of me so well when you were away," said Regina, smiling mischieviously.

“Oh that’s great Regina” Cora smiled.  
  
Regina came and stood before her daddy. She was wearing her under-sized Catholic schoolgirl outfit with the minuscule green plaited plaid skirt and white knee socks. To preserve the over-strained buttons of her blouse, she had unbuttoned it entirely, then tied the shirt tails together under her huge breasts, leaving her tummy bare. Now, standing before Emma, she held her elbows straight and clasped her hands demurely at her crotch, which had the effect of pushing her big tits together, accentuating her amazing cleavage. Her long brunette braids went several inches past her shoulders. She lowered her head and, looking submissively into her daddy’s eyes, she asked, "Do you mind my sitting on your lap, Daddy? I don't weigh much - Pleeease?"  
  
Emma was grinning from ear to ear as she replied, "I don't mind at all, honey. Come sit on your Daddy." she held out both her arms to her babygirl.  
  
Within seconds, Regina had seated herself on her hardening cock. She draped one arm over Emma’s shoulder and sat with her legs hanging over one arm of the chair, facing towards her mother. "This is great, Mommy! I really love having a new Daddy!" She wiggled her ass on Emma’s lap as if she were settling herself in to her seat, then kissed her on the cheek. They both looked at Cora and smiled at her.  
  
"Is she your Horsecock?" asked Cora, smiling innocently.  
  
"My Ho - Hor . . .?" Regina was wide-eyed with surprise. Emma could feel her stiffen in her arms.  
  
"You heard me." Cora's innocent, benign expression was so totally at odds with the words coming out of her mouth that Emma struggled to keep from snickering. "Jenna, your close friend from indonasia told me about the slang word that Indonesian girls and wives use to describe their big, strong Daddies - they call them 'Daddy Horsecock'. I guess she didn’t told you, mmh?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"So is Emma your new Daddy Horsecock?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Mom," said Regina. She looked into Emma’s eyes with a huge smile, wiggling her ass suggestively.

“She is my new Horsecock” Regina purred pressing herself tight against Emma’s strong body

 It was the first time Emma had ever seen a glimmer of the sort of evil grin that her mom Cora habitually displayed. "She’s a Horsecock, all right!" She tightened her arm around Emma’s shoulder and wiggled her bottom on her lap, then kissed the blonde again on the cheek. Then she kissed her again, all in a display of Daddy-directed affection for her mother's benefit. "Kiss my cheek, Daddy!" Regina said, raising her hand from the blonde’s strong shoulder to the back of her head and pulling her head to her own cheek. She beamed at her mother as she stroked the hair on the back of her daddy head while Emma nuzzled her cheek.

"I guess she is your Horsecock, too?" she said sweetly to her mother.  
  
Emma was in heaven. While Regina talked to her mother, she put one arm around the brunette’s rib cage and held her tightly. Emma moved her face slightly so that she could slip her tongue in her step daughter’s ear. In response, Regina squirmed again on her cock, all the while maintaining a happy smile directed at her mother.   
  
"She certainly is!" replied Cora dreamily. "It's so wonderful having a Horsecock in the house."  
  
Regina turned to Emma. "Oh, man, Daddy! This is so great!" She wiggled her ass again, grinding her body into Emma’s cock.

"HORSECOCK!" she cried. Meanwhile, she continued to twirl her fingers in the hair on the back of the blonde’s head while gave little feather kisses on her cheek, her ear and her neck.  
  
Her mother, Emma’s wife, smiled benignly at them.  
  
At that point the football game started, and Cora and Emma spent the next several minutes explaining the rules of the game to Regina who was busy drooling all over Emma rolling her hips against her erection. When Cora wasn’t looking at them Regina boldly took Emma’s hand and placed it on her tits biting her lips suggestively. Emma played with her step daughter’s tits when her wife wasn’t watching them.   
  
 When one team made a big play, or the ball was intercepted, Regina purposefully bounced up and down on her daddy’s lap as if it was the most exciting thing in the world. For several minutes, Emma held her in her strong arms, with one arm supporting her behind her back and her hand on her bare tummy, while her other arm supported her legs from below. When Regina began bouncing up and down, Emma accentuated her moves by lifting her up and down on her crotch as if she was fucking in front of her wife.  
  
Cora smiled at Regina. "I'm so glad you're getting into the spirit of the game," she said.  
  
"I LOVE this game," said Regina bouncing up and down on Emma’s lap with a wide grin.   
  
During the next big play, Emma shifted Regina’s position, taking advantage of the fact that everyone was watching the screen to maximize her access to her babygirl’s body. Keeping one arm below Regina’s leg, she pushed the bottom of her skirt out of the way and adjusted her slightly so that her hand could reach up and play with her pussy from below.   
  
From that point on, Regina became even more excited by the game. Even after relatively unimportant plays, she began excitedly bouncing up and down on Emma’s dick and on the fingers in her twat.   
  
"Goal! Goal! When are they going to go for a goal?"  
  
"We call it a touchdown, honey," Emma explained. "And you usually have to build up to it. They have to work the ball all the way down the field play by play."  
  
"Oh, I'm building up to it, Daddy. I'm ready for that touchdown!" Regina moaned rolling her hips proactively.  
  
While they spoke, she noticed that Cora's medication side effects seemed to be kicking in. Even though they were sitting in a shuttered room whose only illumination was a television screen, Cora began squinting as if she were trying to shut out a bright light. By the time they entered the game's second quarter, her wife had already put on her extra-dark sunglasses. The juxtaposition of the dark glasses in an already-darkened room made her look almost like a blind woman.   
  
Regina saw the shift in her mother's deteriorating vision. Clever girl just like her mother. Without saying a word, she used her arms to lift herself slightly off of her daddy’s lap, allowing Emma enough space to quietly unzip her pants and push them down from her crotch. Regina lowered herself back on her daddy’s bare crotch, then reached down and pushed the blonde’s pants all the way down to her ankles.   
  
Both of them looked over at Cora, who sat in her dark glasses staring blankly at what to her were the indistinct moving shapes on the television. When they both saw that Cora was oblivious to their actions, Regina lifted herself up again. Grasping the base of Emma’s cock, Regina carefully lowered herself onto her daddy’s big rod.  
  
They were doing it. They were fucking right in front of Cora.  
  
Regina began slowly. She nuzzled her face into Emma’s neck and started kissing and licking her neck and ear, thrusting her tongue inside daddy’s ear and whispering softly but urgently, "Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck your naughty little slut in front of your wife. Show her that you love my tight pussy more than hers! Use me daddy. Fuck your horny little stepdaughter!"   
  
Her big tits felt fantastic pressed against Emma’s breast and shoulder. With one hand, Emma reached up to her blouse and untied the shirt tail knot at the base of her rib cage, freeing her lovely tits for her pleasure. Emma cupped her tits from below and bounced them up and down in her pale hands. They were so huge on her petite frame!   
  
"Oh, Mommy!" Regina sighed, looking directly into her mother's face as she bounced up and down freely a few feet in front of her nearly-blind mother. "I love my new daddy. I am glad you married her" Regina’s tits - her incredible tits - seemed to have a life of their own, bouncing in and out of synch with Regina’s increasingly frantic movements.  
  
"I am so happy, dear," said Cora from behind her dark glasses.  
  
Regina thrust one of her tits into Emma’s waiting mouth. She glanced over at the screen, seeing that one team was on the two yard line, just about ready to try a play straight through the middle toward the goal posts. "I'm ready for my touchdown!" She cried. "Gimme a touchdown!"  
  
Emma bit down on Regina’s nipple and she spasmed. Her head flew backward and her back arched. "Give it to me! Gimme that touchdown! Gimme gimme!" she cried. Using her arms she lifted and dropped Regina over and over onto her aching cock. Her body began flopping uncontrollably, her big tits smacking against Emma’s face.  
  
The sound on the TV increased as the roar of the crowd hit a crescendo.  
  
"Touchdown!" yelled the announcer.  
  
"Touchdown! Touchdown!" cried Regina. Her body shook all over. The muscles in her upper thighs quivered and she threw her head backward, crying out to the ceiling, "YEAH! FUCKING TOUCHDOWN! FUCKING HORSECOCK TOUCHDOWN!"  
  
Regina’s spasms sent Emma over the edge. Gritting her teeth to keep from crying out and alerting her wife, she came inside Regina, coating the walls of her vagina with cum.   
  
The brunette felt her orgasm. Her eyes met Emma. She smiled and kissed her daddy filthily rubbing her almost naked body against Emma’s clothed one.   
  
Cora smiled indulgently. "Regina, I'm glad you're excited by the game. But you need to watch your language! And anyway, Daddy Horsecock isn't responsible for that touchdown, is she?"  
  
"Sure she is, Mommy," Regina gasped. "Daddy and I are on the same team!"  
  
Emma thrust upward and she spasmed again. Her thighs and her pelvis shivered uncontrollably for several seconds. The blonde held her tightly in her strong arms and lifted her twitching, shaking body up and down on her aching cock. Finally, the sensations of her twisting and bouncing on her rod became too much, and she spurted her semen deep inside her step daughter. Emma had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out in orgasmic triumph.  
  
Regina was gasping as she came down from her orgasmic high. She kissed Emma hard on the mouth, accepting her tongue as she thrust into her warm wetness. When, several seconds later, she came up for air, gasping, she continued to her mother, "I'm sorry about the bad language, Mommy, I guess I lost track of myself for a minute." She smiled and then went back to kissing her daddy while the blonde fondled her tits.  
  
Emma spent the next few minutes munching on Regina’s beautiful tits necking while the game continued and the announcer droned on about each play. Cora sat rapt, listening to the game. Regina kissed her daddy tenderly over and over, moving from her lips to her cheeks, then back to her mouth. She tasted delicious. Meanwhile, Emma brazenly fondled her soft breasts a few feet in front of her mother, her wife. Occasionally, Regina shut her eyes and shivered in aftershocks of pleasure. She would rub her tits all over her daddy’s face, holding her firmly between her tits prison.   
  
Under normal circumstances, Emma have been spent after an experience like that. But Regina insisted on remaining on her lap with her cock still inside her. The result was that Emma’s cock never completely deflated. This experience was nastier than fucking her step daughter after the basketball game in the parking lot.  
  
Ten minutes later Emma was hard again. When the half time show started, Regina began gyrating on Emma’s cock in time with the beat of the college marching band on the screen. She propped her arms behind her on the arm of the chair and her feet on the other arm of the chair. Now she could properly move her body in all directions: up, down and twisting around her daddy’s pole. Her long brunette braids were whipsawing in all directions. Her inadequate little plaited skirt, which concealed almost none of her body and instead simply drew attention to her hips, was flying up and down with every crazy twist of her torso.   
  
The sensations on Emma’s shaft were intense. With her step daughter’s bare tits bouncing and her hips corkscrewing up and down, she was doing a half time show on her dick! And all the while, her wife was only a few steps away, literally blind to what was going on.  
  
Regina was both insatiable and also childishly grateful for every thrust that she gave her. "Oh, Daddy! This game is FANTASTIC!" she moaned. "I'm so happy!" Then she went back to humping frantically up and down. "Oh God! It's another touchdown!" She grabbed the back of Emma’s head and pulled her mouth onto her big breast. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried, sobbing.  
  
Cora smiled indulgently. "It's not a touchdown when the band is playing, honey," she corrected. "Touchdowns only happen during the game itself. But I'm glad you're excited. I like the music, too." Seated only a few feet away, Cora tapped out the beat on the arm of the couch, using her index finger.   
  
Having gotten her wind after cumming once, Emma was able to hold on for the rest of the game without cumming again. The fact that Regina alternated between frantic fucking and romantic cooing helped the blonde maintain her control: whenever she felt in danger of cumming again, she signaled Regina to relax her pace by grasping her hips and showing her how to slow down for a few minutes. That way, Emma was able to prolong the sex for more than an hour. Regina humped maniacally sometimes, pounding her body up and down on her hard cock and screaming for more touchdowns. But then other times, she nuzzled into her daddy’s arms, whimpering submissively as she rocked her busty baby girl on her hard cock. "Daddy Daddy!" she sobbed, whispering in Emma’s ear so softly that only she could hear her. "Daddy I feel so good in your arms. Fuck me! Oh please fuck me! I need so much sex! I need to cum every night! Fuck me! Fuck me every night. Fuck me forever. Give me your babies. Breed me every year daddy"   
  
Emma kissed her gently while she rocked her in and out on her long hard dick. "I'll make you cum, sweetheart! I promise! Daddy will fuck you over and over. Daddy will give you her babies. Daddy’s gonna breed her little daughter sooner" Emma reassured her in a whisper meant only for her.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" she whispered back, and came again. The mere thought that she could experience sex with her daddy every night and carry daddy’s babies every year made her cum again as she rocked herself on Emma’s shaft.  
  
By the time the football game's fourth quarter started, Regina was exhausted. She had spent most of the halftime and third quarter propping herself up with her hands and feet on the arms of the chair so that she could pound up and down as hard and as fast as she could. Now, though, she'd had so many "touchdowns" that she was all played out. She brought her knees up to her breasts, curling up almost into a ball. Emma responded by wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, embracing and swaddling her tight little body. In that position, she nuzzled her head up against the blonde’s neck, cooing, mewling and whimpering, occasionally even sobbing with sexual release. All the while, Emma’s cock remained impaled in her tight little teen pussy, so that the action she took rocking her in my arms also meant that she was rocking her in and out on her daddy’s cock. Regina shivered and sobbed through another "touchdown". Then another. Her step daughter’s body was incredibly responsive to the her every touch, Emma thought to herself as the brunette gasped and arched her back, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as she experienced yet another orgasm in her arms.   
  
When Emma was ready to cum again, she rocked Regina especially hard and pushed her pelvis up, going even deeper into her babygirl. Regina felt Emma’s ejaculation and whimpered her gratitude. She licked the blonde’s neck like a kitten thanking its master for a saucer of cream.   
  
Regina had sex with Robin but had yearned for cock the whole time. Now her horny little body was imprinted on her new Daddy's fuck stick. She would worship her daddy’s dick from now on. She belonged to Emma.  
  
Regina whimpered in her ear, "Daddy dick. I love Daddy dick."   
  
The game ended right about the time that they could expect Cora’s sight to begin to return to normal. When the final buzzer sounded, Regina lifted herself off her Daddy's cock. In a gesture that Emma found both endearing and incredibly sexy, she then knelt down and, bringing her two hands together on either side on her shaft as if she were praying, kissed the tip of Emma’s cock in a gesture of worship and submission, giving thanks to her daddy’s dick for the pleasure it had given her.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she kissed the head, so softly that she seemed to be speaking directly to Emma’s dick.  
  
Emma gently stroked her brunette hair in a gesture of approval. Regina looked upward into her daddy’s green eyes adoringly. Her lips were poised on the tip of the blonde’s cock head, pursed together in a kiss for Daddy. She smiled at Emma, her cock next to her happy mouth.  
  
The scene of Regina lovingly kissing the tip of her cock was so beautiful and sexy that couldn't resist pushing things one step further. Bringing both of her hands to Regina’s temples, she pushed her head onto her cock. Regina automatically responded by opening her mouth wide and accepting Emma’s cock one more time. Regina briefly sucked Emma bobbing her head up and down. Then she stood and began re-tying the shirt tails of her blouse to contain her tits. She then leaned in and whispered “Come find me after mom’s asleep. I want you to cum all over my body.”  
  
As Regina walked out of the room, Cora turned to Emma, smiling through her dark glasses. "Isn't she a good girl?" she asked me.

“Yes she is!” Emma smirked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Regina and Emma began to share the bathroom every morning. At first, Regina would barge in while Emma was in the shower, but they soon moved past that. After Emma started spanking the shit out of Regina every afternoon, after she started ramming her cock down her stepdaugther’s throat while they waited for her mother to get home from work, the morning showers changed.  
  
Most mornings, Emma wore her bathrobe, its sash tied around her waist, as she walked down the hall towards the main bathroom. Within less than a minute of her closing the door behind her, Regina would prance in. Usually, she wore her typical sleep wear, by then consisting of one of Emma’s old t-shirts. They were generally large on her young frame, coming down below her ass, but were nevertheless pretty tight against her ample bust.   
  
After a few weeks of fucking everywhere in the house, Regina bought some more attractive nighties. Most were gauzy, see-through slips that barely came down to her ass and mainly served to display her impressive tits. She also started waiting in the hallway beside the bathroom door, or even outside Cora and Emma’s bedroom door. Once Emma appeared, she tenderly took her hand and they walked together to take their morning shower together.  
  
Cora usually got up before Emma, so she was already in the kitchen by the time Regina greeted her in the hallway. Often, Cora wandered into the hallway when she heard her wife opening the bedroom door, intending to inform Emma of what they were having for breakfast, or just to give a cheery greeting.  
  
"Isn't that sweet!" she said the first time she saw Regina waiting for Emma outside the bathroom door. "Regina, aren't you going to give your Daddy a 'Good Morning' kiss?"  
  
Regina looked at her mother and gave her a smile that, Emma swear, made her wonder whether she was the product of some kind of Rosemary's Baby ritual birth of Satanic children. But her mother, as usual, was oblivious to the not-so-hidden meaning of Regina's facial expressions.   
  
"If you say so, Mom," Regina chirped. She turned to Emma and, reaching up around her neck, pulled her face down to her lips. They kissed in front of her mother, but with no tongue action other than Emma lightly teasing Regina's lip with the tip of her tongue, an action that was too subtle for Cora to see from several feet away. Then Regina said, "Daddy and I are going to take a while in the shower, Mom. Can you hold off a few minutes on breakfast?"  
  
After that, it became a regular thing for Regina stand on tiptoes, wrap her hands around Emma’s neck and kiss her good morning in front of her mother. As the weeks went on, and the oversized t-shirts gave way to sexy baby-doll nighties, the young brunette made a point of kissing her daddy in her bedroom doorway, then walking beside her, hand-in-hand, toward the bathroom, flaunting our growing intimacy in front of her mother, Cora   
  
Once or twice, Emma saw Cora’s eyes go wide as she saw the two of them walking together toward our bathroom tryst: when she glanced down, she saw that the sash on her bathrobe had loosened, and her swelling cock was exposed, swinging back and forth as Regina and her walked toward their morning shower. But Cora didn't say anything, evidently thinking that it was an accident, and that Regina didn't see anything anyway.   
  
There was one particular morning that sticks in Emma’s mind - the morning she finally fucked her babygirl in the shower.  
  
Before Emma left her bedroom that morning, she fastened her bathrobe sash in only a slipshod manner. Her big cock swelled with anticipation, getting bigger at each step as she walked hand in hand with Regina toward our bathroom lovemaking. The tent her cock made in the loose folds of the bathrobe swung freely from side to side with each step the blonde took.   
  
Emma loved watching her lovely naive wife Cora standing in the doorway to the kitchen, holding a mixing bowl and staring, mouth open and gob smacked, at her daughter and her as they walked hand in hand toward the bathroom. To anyone but her trusting, gullible wife, they were quite a spectacle: her wife with her hard cock swinging in and out from behind the bathrobe folds, and Regina holding her hand while dressed in a sexy yellow see-through baby doll nightie with no bra and no panties. When Regina turned to open the bathroom door, she stood behind her, her hard cock sticking out obscenely and making an obvious tent in her robe. The tip of Emma’s cock was only centimeters from her stepdaughter's ass. Her wife watched them in profile as she patted the top of Regina’s head as she turned the door knob.   
  
Emma turned and smiled to Cora, wiggling her fingers in a cutesy little wave. At the same time, she stepped forward ever so slightly, so that the tip of her cock, only barely concealed by her bathrobe, poked against Regina’s fine ass.   
  
"Wave good morning to your mother," Emma instructed her stepdaughter.   
  
Regina turned toward her mother and smiled. Emma stepped behind her, lodging her hard-on in the crack of her stepdaughter's ass. As we both waved good morning to her wife, she snaked one arm around her stepdaughter’s waist and pulled her body backwards onto her hard rod. Emma bent down and kissed Regina on the top of the head, then looked up and smiled again at her clueless wife. Then Regina and Emma entered the bathroom together.  
  
The muscular blonde turned on the shower. While they waited for the water to heat up, Regina and Emma started undressing each other.   
  
"Kiss Daddy good morning," Emma instructed her.  
  
Regina gave her an evil smile. "Yes, Daddy." She obediently got down on her knees and kissed the tip of her daddy’s cock.  
  
"This is where you belong, isn't it, you little bitch?" Emma asked her.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." She kissed the tip again.  
  
"On your fucking knees."  
  
"Yes, Daddy." Regina gave her daddy’s cock another kiss.  
  
"Worshiping your daddy’s horsecock."  
  
Regina smiled from ear to ear. "Yes, Daddy." Another kiss. "Yes Daddy." Still another kiss. "Yes, Daddy." She began smothering Emma’s rod with little kisses.

"Now suck my cock, you little bitch."  
  
"Fuck yeah, Daddy." Regina’s mouth plunged deep onto Emma’s cock, swallowing the head. She began choking on the thickness filling her mouth.  
  
The sound of her babygirl gagging was music to Emma’s ears.  
  
The older woman gestured for her stepdaughter to stand up. "I've got a special treat for you this morning," She told her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
They entered the shower and Emma turned on the hot water spray. "Turn around, close your eyes and put your palms against the tile wall," She told her babygirl.  
  
Regina giggled. "What are you gonna do - frisk me?" she asked.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Smirking, Regina put her palms against the wall of the shower stall and obediently spread her legs. "How's this, Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect," Emma said. She reached around Regina’s torso and began playing with her young big breasts.

“I am gonna fuck that tight little cunt!!”

"OH! Oh yeah, Daddy! Put it in me and pound my ass!"  
  
"Is this what you want?" Emma teased. The head of her cock was barely entering her lips. Water was splashing on their bodies, giving them both a wet sheen.  
  
"You know it is!"  
  
"Then call my name. Loud enough for your mother to hear. Scream out to your mother what you want from me."  
  
"HORSECOCK!" she screamed. "I WANT HORSECOCK!"  
  
Emma pushed her cock in several inches. The force of her thrust lifted little Regina off the ground, so that the tips of her toes were dancing on the bathroom tiles.  
  
"UH!" she screamed. "OH GOD, DADDY!"  
  
Emma grabbed her hips and began lifting her pliant little body up and down on her hard rod.  
  
Just then, a knock sounded at the bathroom door. "Is everything okay in there?" asked Cora from the other side of the door.  
  
Emma paused only a millisecond in her pounding Cora’s daughter. "It's fine, Cora," she answered. "Regina stubbed her toe against the sink and she called out for help."  
  
"Are you okay, Regina?" her mother called. "Is Daddy Horsecock taking care of you?"  
  
Regina turned her head toward her, her long black hair, wet from the shower, hung in tangles that partially covered her face. She had a wide open smile on her face and she was laughing silently, even while gasping with each thrust. "Oh yeah, Mom. Daddy's the best!" She gave a sharp intake of breath again as Emma thrust even harder. "She's such a HORSECOCK!"   
  
Emma gripped Regina’s hips and pumped furiously. She was immensely turned on by her wife's presence only a few feet away. Regina braced her hands against a towel rack attached to the tile wall as her daddy lifted her completely off the ground. Regina responded by wrapping her legs around her daddy’s ass. "I'm so glad you married such a big, strong Horsecock, Mommy!" she screamed. "Daddy's so good! Daddy's so fucking good!"  
  
"What's Daddy doing, sweetheart?" Cora asked.  
  
Emma pulled her cock out of Regina and let her put her feet back down on the ground for a moment. Then Emma spun her around, cupped her firm ass cheeks from behind and hoisted her up with her back flat against the tiles of the bathroom wall. Regina put her arms around her neck and Emma began slamming her cock into her as deep as she could.  
  
"Daddy's massaging me, Mom! She’s touching me right where I need it most!"   
  
"Thank you, Horsecock," Cora said sweetly. "I know I can always count on you."  
  
"I'll take good care of Regina, honey," Emma said as she pounded her daughter relentlessly. "Why don't you go back to fixing us breakfast? What with Regina's hurt foot, I think the hot water might be good to keep down any possible swelling. We're going to take extra long in the shower today, aren't we, Regina?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, Daddy! I need this so bad!" Regina kissed Emma violently, her tongue thrusting into daddy’s mouth in an intense soul kiss. Their bodies molded together into one feverish animal as she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and her legs around her hips and ass. The blonde humped her desperately, slamming Regina back against the wall over and over. The shower water poured down on both their hot bodies.  
  
"Alright then, sweetie," said Cora. "I'll let the two of you get back to it." Emma heard Cora’s footsteps fade in the hall as she went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh God, Daddy," Regina whispered to Emma as her mother walked away. "I love the fact that my mother is so fucking stupid! Promise me one day you'll fuck me right in front of her!"  
  
In response Emma pounded her babygirl harder.

 


	5. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is such a brat again and Emma disciples her (infront of clueless Cora)

Cora and Regina went to New York for some Mother-daughter bonding.  
  
When suddenly Cora decided to cut short her mother-daughter trip to the city because of some urgent work. Regina had pleaded with her mother to leave her behind in New York. After all, she argued, they already had the plane tickets and the hotel room booked. Wouldn't it be just as easy, Regina said, for Cora to fly back alone and leave her in a hotel room that had already been paid for?  
  
Cora could never refuse anything to her daughter, so she said yes. Just as predictably, Regina had then abused the privilege that her mother had granted her. When Cora left her credit card with Regina to cover incidental expenses, Regina took advantage of the situation, maxing out on ATM cash withdrawals and charging expensive meals to her mother's and Emma’s account.  
  
This came as no surprise to Emma – she’d expected as much as soon as she learned Regina had been left alone in New York with her mother's credit card. When she checked the account online, she confirmed her suspicions within seconds of logging in.  
  
Emma was alone in the house when the airport shuttle dropped Regina off in front of the house. She waltzed in the front door smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Hey, Daddy!" she said. "How's it going?"  
  
"Not so great if your name is Regina," Emma growled. Expecting her arrival, the blonde already had her laptop out on the coffee table, opened onto the credit card website.   
  
Emma pointed at the screen. "Did you think I wouldn't notice how much you charged on our credit cards?" She asked.  
  
"It's not as if I maxed it out," Regina said.  
  
"Not for lack of trying," Emma answered. "Come sit here next to me and look at this screen. I've got some questions for you."  
  
Regina dropped her bags in the middle of the room and sat beside her daddy on the couch. Over the next few minutes, Emma pointed at various line items and grilled her about what she'd done. "And this!" she said at one point, "What the hell is this? You filled up a gas tank at some gas station? You didn't even have a car! Whose tank were you filling?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Regina complained. "I met this guy. He seemed cute. We went to a bar together and . . ."  
  
". . . And you fucked him?"  
  
"What?! No! We did a few lines together, that's all!"   
  
"Jesus!" Emma exclaimed. "What’s wrong with you Regina? Why are you behaving like a brat again? I thought we have gone past this? Snorting god-knows-what up your nose with a strange man in a strange city! That's the most reckless thing you've done yet! How stupid ARE you? "  
  
"Hey, fuck you, Emma. You don't have a right . . ."  
  
"I have every right." Emma grabbed her step daughter by the wrist and pulled her over her knee. Still grasping her wrist, the blonde reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties.   
  
"No!" Regina protested weekly. She struggled to get up.  
  
"Take it!" Emma yelled, and smacked her with her open hand on her bare bottom.  
  
"NO!" Regina screamed again. "I won't . . ."  
  
SMACK!  
  
" . . . let you . . ."  
  
"SMACK!  
  
" . . . do this again!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Please, Daddy!"  
  
Emma’s hand let go of her wrist. She reached under her and began grabbing at her tits. She tore at her blouse to get to her bare flesh. "You spoiled little bitch! I will put you on your place again. Let me remind you who is in charge again." Emma shouted just before she smacked her step daughter again on her bare bum. She was already leaving a hand-shaped red mark on one ass cheek.   
  
"Not my new blouse! Please Daddy!"   
  
After ripping through the buttons of her blouse, Emma grasped her bra and pulled it upward, toward her neck. Regina’s big tits flopped out, and she immediately began mauling them. She smacked Regina’s on the bottom again and she began sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Daddy! Please!"  
  
Emma stuck a finger in her twat and Regina’s head snapped back and she uttered an intense gasp. She was wide-eyed. "Fuuuck!" she moaned. "Oh fuuuuuuuck!"   
  
"You knew your were going to get this treatment when you came home, didn't you?" Emma said as she spanked her ass again.  
  
"I don't . . ."  
  
"You knew I'd see the credit card expenses and punish you for them. You twisted little bitch, you WANTED me to punish you, didn't you?" Emma hit her again on her bottom, then immediately thrust two fingers in her pussy and began pumping them in and out. Regina began humping her ass up and down on her daddy’s lap.   
  
"Fuuuuck!" she moaned.

  
“You miss daddy punishing you? Admit it!" Emma kept pumping in and out of her tight pussy. Her other hand was roaming freely all over her amazing tits. She really missed using her lovely step daughter when she was away.  
  
"Fuuuck yeah! I fucking wanted this! Spank me some more! Fuck Fuck FUUUCK!! Punish me daddy." 

“I know, you stupid whore. Were you that desperate that you let a stranger use your needy cunt? Did you suck his cock, stupid bitch” Emma growled, fingering her tight pussy furiously.

“No daddy! No! He did not fuck me. I am yours. I want to make you jealous.” Regina admitted shyly,  
  
At that moment, Cora walked in the front door carrying her work laptop satchel and a bag of groceries. She stopped, standing frozen in the middle of the living room, squinting as if she either couldn't see very well or else couldn't absorb at the spectacle in front of her. Or maybe both. Given the weird medications she'd recently been taking, she had her doubts about her eyesight.  
  
Regina, sprawled across Emma’s lap, was in complete disarray. Her long black hair was tousled. Her blouse, thankfully, was torn open and hung loosely, hiding from Cora’s sight the fact that Emma had pushed Regina’s bra out of the way and was playing with her tits. Regina’s underwear was tangled up near her knees. Her skirt had been flipped up to her waist, baring her reddened bum.  
  
Not having much choice in the matter, Emma decided to brazen out the situation. "I'm punishing your daughter," She announced to Cora, who had a look of shock on her face. "Do you know she nearly maxed out our credit card during that extra time in New York?"  
  
"Regina, is this true?" The way Cora was peering at the scene in front of her made Emma think again if maybe her array of medications was having a long term effect on her eyesight. Lately, she seemed to have difficulty focusing. If so, it was a lucky thing for her at that moment.  
  
Regina, equally shocked as her mother at being caught in the act of one of their "discipline" sessions, looked wide-eyed at her mother through the tangled hair that hung over her face. She said nothing.  
  
Emma smacked Regina on the ass. Both mother and daughter jerked in surprise at the sight and sound of the blonde’s open palm hitting Regina’s ass. Cora dropped her shopping bag, and a couple of apples rolled across the floor. Cora remained frozen in position, standing in the center of the room. "Answer your mother, Regina!" Emma ordered her, and spanked her again.  
  
Regina began shivering in what seemed to be a complicated melange of anxiety, pain and sexual excitement. "It's true, Mom," she said. "I blew a bunch of money in New York. Daddy caught me. I deserve to be punished!"  
  
"You see?" Emma said, looking Cora in the eye. "She admits it." The older woman spanked Regina again, and both mother and daughter jolted simultaneously. "She needs this."  
  
"Daddy's right, Mom! I deserve it!" Emma had to suppress a smirk as Regina continued, "Daddy needs to spank me!"   
  
Cora, in a sort of shock, backed up a few steps and sat down dazedly in a chair. "You really think so?" she asked. "You WANT her to _spank_ you?"  
  
"Yeah, Mom! I need it! I need Daddy to show me a firm hand! Spank me some more, Daddy! Give me what I need!"  
  
Emma could hardly believe that she was getting away with this - that THEY were getting away with this! Regina was a twisted little bitch who loved to piss people off. She loved even more to be caught and spanked for it as a prelude to fucking. She got off on the combination of pain and sex. And now here she was, putting her spanking fetish on display right in front of her mother.   
  
"Yes, Regina! Yes! I'll spank you as much as you need!" Emma growled. She started hitting Regina’s ass even harder, over and over. Emma’s cock was as hard as an iron bar.  
  
Regina began blatantly humping her ass up and down, meeting her daddy’s thrusts. "Yeah, Daddy! Yeah! Yeah! Punish me, Daddy! Oh God! Punish me! Give me more! More! More! More!"   
  
With Regina's torn blouse blocking Cora’s view, Emma continued to maul Regina’s soft tits from below at the same time that her other hand was making her ass cheeks redder and redder.   
  
Regina gasps after every blow from her daddy’s hand sounded exactly like cries of sexual ecstasy. "Aah! Aah! O God! O God! Do it to me, Daddy!"  
  
For the millionth time, Emma marveled at the fact that her wife's naivete and rigid preconceptions about the innocence of her daughters, coupled with the social cluelessness of her Syndrome, meant that she was unable to grasp what was happening right in front of her.  
  
Finally, after almost a minute of spanking the shit out of crazy little Regina, Emma looked up at her wife. "I think I've spanked Regina enough. I hope you've learned your lesson, young lady. Cora, would you please go to the bathroom and get some lotion?"  
  
"Lotion?" Cora was still so disoriented by what she was witnessing that Emma thinks she would have obeyed her if she had asked for a winch and pulley to hoist Regina up and hang her by her feet from the ceiling. "Uh, sure."  
  
A few moments later, Cora returned with a vial of skin lotion. "Squeeze it onto your daughter, will you, honey?" Emma asked sweetly.

Cora took the plastic container and squirted thick white lotion on her daughter's backside. It looked exactly like white thick semen decorating her daughter's bare ass.   
  
While Cora watched, still dumbfounded, Emma proceeded to rub the lotion into Regina's ass, sensually working it into the girl's soft skin. "A little more, please, Cora," She instructed her. Cora obediently squirted more white goo on her daughter.   
  
As Emma rubbed her daughter's ass, she explained to Cora, "It's important, after a discipline session, to remind a child how much you love them. It's the old, 'hate the sin, love the sinner' lesson that they teach in church."  
  
"Huh? They teach this in church?" asked Cora, still in a daze. Once again, Emma had to refrain from smirking. Cora was an incredibly literal thinker. She was almost as incapable of understanding metaphors as she was unable to detect irony. Cora backed up again and plopped backwards into the easy chair.  
  
"By massaging Regina, taking the hurt away," Emma explained, "I'm letting her know that we're closing the chapter on her disobedience, and that we still love her." Taking advantage of Cora's partially obstructed point of view as she sat on the side looking at them, Emma surreptitiously slid her finger back into Regina's pussy and gently sawed in and out.   
  
Regina squirmed in response. "Ohh, Daddy!" she moaned.  
  
"That's right, Regina," Emma said in a reassuring tone. "Mom and I still love you."  
  
"Love me some more, Daddy."  
  
As Emma continued to saw her fingers in and out of Regina’s twat, the brunette lifted her head up, propped herself up on her elbows, and looked her mother in the eye. She gave her mother a triumphant grin. Then she wiggled her ass, smirking at her mother as Emma finger fucked her right before her mother's eyes.   
  
"Are you allright, sweetie?" Cora asked, concern in her voice.  
  
Regina gave her mother a wide-eyed, open mouthed, crazy grin, all the while gyrating her bare ass on her daddy’s long fingers. "Oh, yeah, Mom. I'm fine now. Daddy's really making me feel great!"  
  
Emma smiled at Cora across the room while she fondled her daughter's big boobs and pumped her finger in and out of her pussy. Regina's ass felt amazing in her hand as she humped up and down on her crotch, all the while grinning triumphantly as she stared into her mother's eyes.   
  
Cora squinted back, a confused expression on her face. She definitely needed glasses.  
  
"You see, Cora?" Emma said soothingly, "Regina needs her Daddy's love just as much as she needs her Daddy's discipline. Isn't this what you need, Regina?"   
  
"Oh, yeah, Daddy. I REALLY NEED THIS!"  
  
"Good girl," Emma said. "Now sit up on Daddy's lap and give me a nice hug."  
  
Regina sat on Emma’s hard cock with both legs on one side of her daddy. In that position, she had her back to her mother, so they were free to touch each other without Cora seeing most of what they were up to. Regina put both her hands on either side of Emma’s face and gave her a deep, soulful kiss. The blonde responded by caressing her big tits for a moment, then moving her hand back down to her clit so she could finger her.  
  
Regina had a silly, shit-eating grin on her face. "Thank you, Daddy," she said.   
  
After more than a minute of sitting bare-assed on Emma’s cock and necking in front of her mother, Regina stood up and turned to Cora.

Cora’s eyes bugged out again when she saw that Regina’s blouse was open and her bra was dangling around her neck.   
  
"Thanks, Mom," said Regina, "for understanding what I need from Daddy." The brunette turned and went to her room.  
  
Emma turned to Cora. "I think I'm really making a lot of progress with your daughter," She said, smiling.   
  
"Uh, are you sure?" Cora asked. "Did you see . . . I mean, did you see that her blouse and bra were undone?"  
  
Emma tried to adopt a concerned expression. "Yes, I did," She said with as much seriousness as she could muster. "But I didn't want to draw attention to it. You told me yourself a couple of weeks ago that you didn't want to make Regina uncomfortable by criticizing her for not dressing modestly around the house."  
  
"That's true," said Cora. "I did say that, didn't I?"  
  
At that moment, Regina reappeared, leaning against the door jamb leading to the hallway. She was still only half dressed, with her blouse buttons undone and her bra dangling around her neck, exposing her ample lemons. She had her hips cocked provocatively. One hand had hiked up her skirt in the back so that she could caress her bare bottom right in front of her mother and me.  
  
"Daaaddyyyy!" she whined. "My bottom still hurts. Can you come into my bedroom and put some more lotion on it?"  
  
"Don't you want me to do it?" asked her mother.  
  
"No," said Regina firmly with a childish pout on her face. "I want Daddy to take care of me." She turned towards Emma and crooked a finger at her, gesturing her to join her. Her grin was positively evil. "Come on, Daddy. Come to my bedroom and finish what you started."  
  
Emma turned to Regina and shrugged. "This may take a while, honey," She told her wife. "Why don't you take a long, hot bath and relax? I'll take good care of Regina."  
  
Emma took Regina by the hand and she led her to her bedroom.  
  
After they entered Regina’s bedroom, she paused for a minute until she was certain she heard the bathroom door close, followed by the sound of the bathtub faucet. Cora was preparing for a long bath.  
  
"Undress me," Emma ordered Regina.  
  
"Yes, Daddy." She reached up and began unbuttoning her shirt while she did the same for hers. Then Emma grasped her nearly useless bra and motioned for her to lift her hands over her head so that she could disentangle it and remove it. By the time she started to unfasten Emma’s pants so she could get at her cock, Regina was topless.   
  
When she had finished taking off Emma’s belt, the blonde ordered her, "Get on your knees and suck your Daddy. Show me how much you missed your daddy’s cock."  
  
Regina spent the next several minutes kneeling before her daddy, worshiping and servicing her step Daddy's cock. While her mother relaxed in the tub on the other side of the thin wall, Emma towered over little Regina and mercilessly face-fucked her, pushing her cock as deep as it would go down her wet teenage mouth. Regina's black hair flew back and forth, in and out, as her head eagerly plunged up and down the length of Emma’s cock. The rhythmic sound of her gagging was like music.  
  
When Emma felt the pressure getting to be too much, she pulled her babygirl’s face off of her dick.

“Yes daddy cum all over me. Paint your whore.” Regina begged as Emma stroked her dick.

“Yes!! Gonna paint that pretty face” Emma smirked, spraying her load over Regina’s beautiful face and her busty tits. The brunette closed her eyes in pleasure as her daddy showered her face with cum.

“You look so beautiful. I want to fuck your cunt now”

The blonde forcibly grabbed her by the armpits and pulled her to her feet. Emma swiftly spun Regina around and forced her toward the bed. Reading Emma’s mind, she knelt on the bed facing away from her, with her knees on the edge of the bed and her feet dangling off the end of the mattress.  
  
Still standing, Emma entered her from behind.   
  
From the other side of the wall she began to hear Cora singing in the tub. She had a fair to middling voice, and she loved to sing musicals while in the shower or bath. This time, she was singing a Barbra Streisand tune.  
  
With Cora’s singing in the background, Emma began pounding into her daughter. "Ooooh, Daaddyyyy! It feels so good!" Regina screamed, clearly intending for her mother to hear her. "You're the best Daddy in the whole wide world!"  
  
Emma grabbed Regina's hips and rammed her even harder. Over and over. Deeper and deeper.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy, yeah!"

Emma looked in Regina's dressing table mirror. There, she saw an image of the two of them in profile. Regina's long black hair hung down on either side of her head, completely obscuring her cum-coated face and turning her image into that of a horny but faceless, busty slut. Her huge breasts hung down and swayed in and out with each thrust, painted in Emma’s white cum. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she screamed. Each time Emma pulled on her hips, yanking her ass onto her dick, was another triumph over her bitchy, but now conquered stepdaughter.  
  
"Put some cream on me! Cream me, Daddy!" she screamed over the sound of her mother's singing.   
  
Finally, Emma couldn't take any more of the intense sensation. Regina's tight little pussy was so fantastic that she couldn't hold back another second. With a triumphant gasp, she thrust deeper than ever and held Regina’s tight ass against her as hard as she could, while her thick semen erupted from her cock and flooded her step daughter’s pussy.   
  
When Emma finally let go of Regina, she collapsed forward in a sweaty heap. Her tangled black hair covered her face, and when she used her fingers to gently pull the hair out of her eyes, Emma saw that she had a glazed, shocked expression on her face. She looked over at Emma in a daze, her eyes unfocused but riveted on her Daddy's cock, the source of her domination and pleasure.  
  
***  
  
After that first day, there were several occasions when Cora came home to find Emma holding Regina over her lap, spanking her.  
  
"Daddy's punishing me for failing to get my term paper done on time," Regina explained the first time Cora caught her disciplining her daughter. Regina arched her back, thrusting her ass up in the air and flaunting in front of her mother the fact that her naked ass was exposed for her daddy’s pleasure. She propped herself up on her elbows and, without a trace of embarrassment, smiled as she looked her mother in the eye. "I need it, Mom. Daddy's doing a great job of keeping me in line!"  
  
Cora simply stared open-mouthed at the spectacle. But then after a half a minute, she silently carried her grocery bags into the kitchen. Emma went back to spanking the bare ass of her daughter. As soon as Cora moved into the next room, Emma thrust her fingers into Regina’s twat.  
  
"OH GOD!" Regina screamed.  
  
Emma looked into the kitchen to gauge Cora's reaction. She saw her pause briefly at the moment of her daughter’s scream, but then she went back to putting canned goods onto the shelves. Emma went back to fingering her daughter.  
  
"AAAH! DADDYYYY!" Regina screamed. "DADDY! PUNISH ME"  
  
Cora’s hand shook slightly as she opened the refrigerator and started putting away the vegetables and milk.   
  
"OH FUCK YEAH, DADDY! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
  
Cora turned aside from them so she could put away the flour and sugar in the pantry. While she faced away from them, Regina quickly sat up and placed herself on Emma’s lap. She hugged her daddy closely, which prevented her mother from seeing that her blouse was completely open. With one hand hidden between their two torsos, Emma began furiously fingering Regina. She used her other hand to cup one of her bare ass cheeks.  
  
With her chin propped on Emma’s shoulder, Regina shivered through an orgasm even as she faced her mother in the next room. "What's for dinner, Mom?" she asked as her daddy diddled her clit.   
  
The third time Cora walked into the house and caught them, Emma explained between swats, "Regina was late for class twice this week. Our daughter needs discipline, honey!" The blonde smacked Regina again. "Discipline!" Another smack. The brunette gasped and reared her head back. "Oh, God, so much discipline!"  
  
"Yeah, Daddy! Yeah! Spank my ass!"  
  
"Do you want to sit and watch, honey?" Emma asked her wife. The blonde paused in the spanking as she spoke to Cora, her hand resting momentarily on Regina's reddened ass. She smiled into her wife's eyes as her hand caressed her daughter's soft round ass. Regina swirled her ass in all directions as she stared into her mother's eyes. Emma took advantage of her hand's stationary position to surreptitiously finger Regina's asshole.

Regina's ass began humping up and down on Emma’s lap while her wife watched, dazed and frozen, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape. Emma pumped her fingers in and out of her slutty stepdaughter. With one hand on her tits and the other in her asshole, Regina's body was completely under Emma’s control as she smiled into her wife's eyes.  
  
"I'm really doing something good for Regina," Emma told Cora.  
  
By the fourth or fifth time that Cora found Emma spanking Regina in the middle of the afternoon, it almost seemed normal - almost. "What did she do this time?" Cora asked, in a meek tone of voice while, hidden by the folds of cloth and barely out of her line of sight, she caressed her daughter's big breasts.  
  
In response, Regina propped herself up on her elbows. Her hand caressing Regina's breast was barely hidden from Cora's sight. Regina looked her mother in the eye and began giggling. "I don't remember! Hee hee hee!" She began bouncing her ass up and down on Emma’s lap, laughing the whole time while she smirked at her clueless mother. Emma’s hand was buried in her ass. Her finger was dancing on her clit.  
  
Then Regina turned her head around and looked at Emma. "Spank my ass some more, Daddy! I'm so naughty!"

“Yes you are!” Emma smirked as she fucked her ass infront of her innocent wife.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
